


a lifetime supply of blood-fruit smoothies

by istheresomewhere



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Less than 1000 words, Vampire!Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istheresomewhere/pseuds/istheresomewhere
Summary: Looking after a baby vampire is harder than Carmilla thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> very short thing I wrote after I thought about how cute and grumpy vampire Laura would be
> 
> Set after season 3 I guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"Ugh."

Carmilla paused the movie again, sighed deeply and craned her head towards the newly-turned vampire currently cuddled up to her side in their bed.

"Don't you just hate how badly vampires are portrayed in movies?" Laura began.

Here we go again. This was the third time Carmilla had to pause the film for Laura to rant, she _really_ hopes Laura isn't getting riled up again after Carmilla had finally calmed her for a bit... She was sure she was never this irritable when she first turned. Who knew looking after a baby vampire would be this exhausting?

"Do you not like it? We can watch something else." Carmilla said gently, being cautious with Laura's new mood swings.

Laura huffed. "It's not scary enough! Filmmakers don't know what we go through. They make us look like lily-livered softies!"

Carmilla desperately had to bite back a laugh at that.

"What!" Laura kicked at Carmilla's leg with a big fluffy duck slipper.

\-----

The next day, Carmilla was sat on their couch, still in her pyjamas and reading a book, when there was a loud set of bangs down the stairs at light speed.

She slammed the book shut and whipped her head up to see her girlfriend looking down at her with an apple in her mouth.

"Cthmtllah!" Laura whined, muffled by the apple.

"What's up, sweetheart?" Carmilla cooed, concerned, as she stood up from the couch she noticed Laura was almost _crying_.

"It'th thtuck." Laura whimpered.

Carmilla sighed heavily. "What did I tell you about eating while your fangs are still growing? It makes the pain worse." She tutted; placing one hand on the back of the younger's neck and pulling at the offending fruit.

When Laura's fangs were freed from the apple and she was no longer blubbering, she straightened up and cleared her throat.

"Apples are soft. I thought it would be okay..."

"...No."

"Well what am I supposed to eat!? I need to maintain a healthy diet!" Laura exclaimed, flapping her hands around.

"Your diet isn't about _eating_ anymore. It's _drinking_."

The younger vampire grimaced; scrunching up her nose and furrowing her eyebrows. Carmilla would normally be appreciating how fucking cute that looked. Her nose! But instead she sighed wearily at the thought of trying again to convince Laura to just feed already.

\-----

Now, if Carmilla had known all it would take was a little bit of banana and some strawberries to make a blood-fruit smoothie to tranquillise her girlfriend effectively, she would have blended up an entire greenhouse.

Laura wasn't fully her disciplined, peaceful self yet, but she wasn't all grumpy like she had been for a week straight. Now Carmilla finally felt like she wasn't in danger of being drop kicked if she said the slightest little thing.

It was late morning, and they were still in a mess of bedsheets and pillows from when they woke up earlier, neither one of them wanting to get up and function.

Laura sighed, rolling her hips up a bit, pushing her lips softly against Carmilla's again to gently suck on the her lower lip.

Carmilla began to pull back slightly, making the younger chase her for her kisses and whining in the back of her throat when Carmilla pulled away all together, ducking her face down to Laura's neck.

The tiny little bite marks there were becoming scars now, but they were still raised on the skin of the younger vampire's neck. Carmilla huffed out a warm breath against the spot and Laura felt the tingles run straight down her spine.

Carmilla grinned against Laura's neck, then sucked over the hyper sensitive area as she felt a pair of warm hands caressing her waist under her pyjama shirt.

"Carm," Laura sighed, not knowing what do with herself - so surprised that those tiny little marks could set her off like that. "Mmm."

Carmilla bit down gently in response, smiling again at the gasp it emitted. Laura moved one hand up to run through the elder's dark hair, holding her where she was.

Thankfully, Carmilla didn't move, lazily sucking some marks over the even paler skin of her neck and taking her time with it, humming as she went. And Laura felt guilty, she knew she deserved the teasing and the long wait, what with putting Carmilla through girlfriend hell in the last week...

But right here she didn't feel any rush, now they've got all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks 4 reading and if u liked it/ have anything to say Please tell me, I have a habit of deleting my fics lol


End file.
